Ultraviolet
by easterpichu
Summary: After 14 years of no luck Violet finally makes two friends. The three become the best of friends but everything changes with a death. Can Violet reveal her secret to her two new friends? (I watched the movie recently and I decided to help The Incredibles Archive come out from behind the shadows, brush the dust off and get it going again) Rated T for language, violence and bullies.
1. My Name is Violet Parr

My name is Violet Parr. Most people at my school will know me as the "Vegetarian Tree Hugger" or "The Goth-looking Freak" and lets not forget "The Loner" and "The Outcast"  
These may all be true but I have a secret that I have kept from everyone but my family for my entire life.  
I am a Super.  
My power to become invisible at will lets me sneak past anyone without being seen but as long as I am wearing my Supersuit.  
My power to create a protective force field around myself lets me defend myself from all attacks with very few exceptions . If my forcefield takes too much pressure it will cause me to grow tired and my powers will weaken.  
I can use also these forcefields to channel them into "Force Balls" to attack from far away.  
I can put two small Force Balls around my fists to create what I like to call "Force Gloves" that will make my fists a lot stronger, letting me defeat my opponents easier.  
I have never told this to anyone outside of my family and Frozone, another Super who has powers over ice, and his Wife, Honey, who are very close to my family and have been friends with my parents since they were young.  
Even if I had any friends im just not sure if I could tell them my secret.


	2. Violet's morning

"Wake up, Violet or you'll be late for school!" Violet woke up, like every morning, to the "pleasant" sound of her mother yelling up the stairs and sat up in bed.  
"How come you never wake up Dash?" Violet said, wondering why she'd never asked that question before after all these years.  
"Dash can get up, ready and out that door in 10 seconds, he's got an excuse." Helen shouted over Jack-Jack's loud giggling while playing one of his toys.  
"How is that fair?" Violet shouted back.  
"Don't speak to me like that, young lady, I can pull you out of that bed and down those stairs from down here"  
Violet sighed, before getting out of bed and slowly walked past Dash's room to the bathroom to take a shower, making sure she didn't wake the snoring speed-demon.  
After showering and brushing her teeth, Violet walked to her room and put on her usual dark blue, baggy pants and dark purple T-shirt. (She's got hundreds of them!)  
Violet then brushed her hair, with her hair covering her left eye.  
She then walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find herself something to eat.  
"Now lets see here." Violet whispered to herself as she walked over to a cupboard and opened the door, revealing a plethora of breakfast-time delights. Violet then proceeded to perform her daily breakfast tradition: The Reading of the Cereal Boxes! "We've got Coco Pops, Lucky Charms, Weetabix, ooooohhh!" Violet then noticed her favourite cereal. "Cheerios, yum!" **(Author's Note: Damn it I love Cheerios XD)** She pulled the box down from the shelf and placed it on the counter. Violet then got a bowl from another cupboard and a carton of milk from the fridge. She poured the milk and cereal into the bowl and got herself a spoon from a drawer. After retuning everything to where it belonged, Violet walked into the living room with the bowl and turned on the TV before sitting next to her mom.  
"Hi Mom! Violet greeted her mom before placing her bowl on the coffee table and walking over to Jack-Jack.  
She kneeled down in front of her baby brother.  
"What are you doing down here, little Jackie-Jack?" She asked her cute little brother. Jack-Jack giggled happily as Violet tickled his pudgy little belly. Jack-Jack's single point of hair fell down over his face making Jack-Jack laugh even more. Violet picked up her baby brother in her arms and returned his hair to its rightful place.  
She gave Jack-Jack a kiss on the forehead before placing him back down on the floor next to his toys.  
Violet picked up her breakfast, sat down next to Helen and turned on the news.  
"Hello and welcome to Metroville News! Last night's bank robbery attempt by Bomb Voyage was foiled by the icy super known as Frozone." (**Author's Note: Yes, this does mean that the super ban was lifted)** Frozone apprehended the villain by completely encasing him in ice." Violet and Helen watched as footage of the incident was shown on the TV. The mute footage showed Bomb Voyage taking one of his specially made bombs from his belt, ready to blow up the vault. Just as he was about to blow up the vault, Lucius Best, also known as Frozone, appeared behind him. Frozone said something to Bomb Voyage and he said something back. However, without the audio, Violet couldn't make out what they were saying. Frozone took a step back away from Bomb Voyage and lifted his hands above his head, fingers pointed towards the French villain. Violet watched as a small beam of Sky-Blue ice came from each of his fingers. The ice flew through the air towards Bomb Voyage and swirled around him in a beautiful, blue vortex for a few seconds until he was completely trapped in ice. Frozone said something else, that Violet could only guess that it was some kind of witty remark, and flew away on his Ice-Bridge.  
Violet finished her cereal and put the bowl and spoon in the kitchen sink.  
"Violet, honey, could you wake Dash up for me please?" Helen asked her daughter.  
Violet nodded and walked up to Dash's bedroom door and knocked three times.  
"Dash, get up you little insect or I'm coming in there!" Violet shouted before hearing a whirring sound and the door opened.  
"Hey, Vi!" Dash said to her older sister. "Did you really think that **I **would be late?"  
The two siblings heard their mother shout to them "C'mon, kids, it's time to go!"


	3. Memories Return

Hearing their mother, Violet walked slowly down the stairs, while Dash went back into his room to get ready.  
Violet could hear the same whirring sound from before and after a few mere seconds Dash was ready, out the door and in the passenger seat of Helen's car.  
Violet sighed and sat in the back next to her baby brother who was gurgling away happily.  
"Is everybody ready?" Helen asked the kids.  
"Good to go, Mom!" Dash answered cheerily.  
She looked back at Violet and she nodded. "Then let's go!"  
Helen started the car and off she drove.  
Violet leaned against the side of the door and rested her head on her hand.  
After a few minutes of silence, Helen decided to start a conversation. "So, Kids. are you excited to be back at school after the summer?"  
"Not really, I'll just get in trouble for no reason every other day?" Dash moaned.  
"Well, maybe if you didn't keep using your powers to put tacks under your teacher's chairs that wouldn't happen which, by the way, is a reason"  
"Yeah, I guess..." Dash said.  
As they turned a corner, Violet saw three girls from her school who were in her year and a few classes, one blonde, a brunette and one with black hair. (**Author's Note: They will be major character's in this story**)  
They chatted and laughed as they walked to school together.  
Suddenly, Violet's eyes went wide as she remembered everything that she had spent weeks alone, trying to forget.  
Every hit, kick, slap and punch rushed through Violet's mind like a hurricane.  
Voices echoed in her head, reminding her of everything that had been said to her.  
"Hey, look girls, it's that weird goth freak! ahhahahahaha!"  
"And who the fuck said you could stand near me? Get lost, anorexic bitch!"  
"Why don't you just kill yourself? Everybody would be ok with it and we know you want to!"  
Violet, like most children, didn't like school, however, unlike most children, she didn't hate it because it's boring or some of the teachers are a little mean.  
She was afraid.  
She was afraid of the next time that she was going to be chased down and pummelled by 10 or 15 girls her age.  
She was afraid of the death threats she received everyday.  
She was afraid because if she used her powers to protect herself, her identity will be revealed and her family will have to move again which means and new school and new bullies.  
She would ask teachers for help or advice but they always did the same thing: NOTHING!  
Violet didn't even have one friend that could tell her "It'll be ok, Violet" or help her stand up for herself.  
"Why did I deserve this?" Violet thought to herself. "I didn't do anything wrong to anybody but it still happens."  
Helen stopped the car and Violet and Dash got out of the car. "Bye, kids. Have a good day!"  
Dash walked up to some of his friends and they walked off, happy to see other.  
As Helen drove off, Violet took a deep breath and walked slowly into the school as a single tear rolled down her cheek.


	4. Sam and Emily

Violet wiped the tear from her cheek and took a deep breath before entering the school through the big double-doors.  
Because Violet was early, people were waiting outside their homerooms.  
As she walked, she received the occasional elbow or somebody would put their leg out to trip her up.  
Every now and then, she would hear people say something to her.  
"CoughLOSERCough"  
"Get lost, freak!"  
"Wow, I'm surprised she came back"  
It didn't help that she had to go to the other end of the school.  
With each person she passed, Violet received more hateful comments and even some people trying to trip or hurt her.  
Each time Violet got more and more annoyed, upset and agitated.  
Violet tried to not get angry but she just couldn't take it anymore. She was like a volcano about to erupt and when she did, it was in frnt of the wrong people.  
"Why can't you just leave me alone!?" Violet shouted before realising that she had shouted at the three girls she saw before.  
"What did you just say to us?" The blonde, who was called Rebecca Simmons, asked. It was clear that she was the leader of the group.  
"Oh look, how cute. She thinks she can stand up for herself 'Becs." The Black haired girl, Sarah Kinney, taunted Violet.  
"Get lost, loser. Nobody wants you here, ya freak." The brunette, Rachel White, said.  
Then Violet made the worst mistake she could possibly make. "Why should I? I have as much right to be here as you do!"  
"Oh, that's it!" Rebecca threw hew arm out to slap Violet but she ducked out of the way and ran.  
Violet ran as she heard the feet of the three girls pounding against the floor behind her.  
Violet's heart was beating rapidly as she quickly turned left in to another hallway.  
She looked over her shoulder for a second to see the girls slowly getting closer and closer to her.  
Violet looked ahead and turned just in time to narrowly avoid running into a wall.  
Just as Violet was beginning to run out of energy, she felt Rebecca's hand grab her right shoulder.  
Violet stopped as Rebecca's other hand grabbed her left shoulder and threw her to the floor.  
Violet let out a cry as her head slammed into the cold, hard floor.  
Sarah and Rachel caught up to them and began kicking Violet aggressively in the back, not allowing her to stand up.  
Rebecca stood in front of Violet and the blonde began kicking her repeatedly in the stomach.  
The pain was too much and tears began rolling down Violet's face as she cried "Somebody stop this, PLEASE!  
Rebecca lifted her foot and kicked Violet hard in the face. "Shut up, you worthless bitch!"  
"Yeah, nobody's here to help you anyway" Sarah added.  
"Well, come on, girls. I hardly think that's fair." A male voice said.  
A boy and a girl, who Violet had never seen before walked towards them.  
The boy had light-brown, shaggy hair that reached down to his ears, which were completely covered.  
Violet noticed that his left eye's pupil was not right. It was slightly lower than the other pupil and it was too small.  
He walked confidently with his hands in his pocket and was a little short for his age.  
The girl had the most beautiful brown hair that went about halfway down her back.  
She was a bit taller than the boy, however, she didn't look like she had quite as much confidence as the boy did.  
"Three against one isn't exactly a fair fight, now, is it?"  
"Why do you care about this freak and who are you two weirdo's anyway?"  
"I'm Sam, this here is Emily" Sam explained.  
"Hey" Emily waved from behind Sam  
"Now I suggest you leave or get your asses beat by two kids trained in karate and taekwondo." Emily said.  
The three girls looked at each other nervously before walking away.  
"You're lucky that the Karate Kids showed up to help your sorry ass!" Rebecca said in a tone as sweet as poison.  
The three girls laughed as Sam and Emily turned to see Violet still on the floor, crying with her legs up to her chest.  
Emily walked over to her and knelt down beside her. "Come on, now. Don't cry." She said.  
"What's your name?" She asked.  
"Vi...Vi...Violet." Violet said in between sobs.  
"Well, I'm Emily" Emily said with a smile and pointed over to Sam. "And this here is Sam! We're kinda new here."  
Violet sat up and rested her chin on her knees. The tears had stopped but it was clear that she was still very upset.  
"Look, I'm no expert." Sam said as ha examined Violet's bruised arms and legs. "But this sort of stuff happens to you a lot doesn't it?  
Violet nodded but winced from the pain of the side of her head.  
"Just try not to move your head too much, kay?" Emily told her.  
Sam and Emily helped Violet stand. They both held a shoulder as Violet wobbled to her feet.  
"Does it hurt to walk?" Sam asked as he and Emily let go of Violet.  
Violet walked up and down in front of the two a few times. "Just a little bit" she said quietly. "but i'll be ok"  
"Well, that's great!" Emily said happily.  
"I just don't know why these things have to happen to me" Violet said sadly. "I just stay quiet and normally keep to myself but I still get bullied like that."  
"It's ok." Sam said, pulling out a paper and pen. "These are our numbers. Call us if you want to talk, ok?"  
"Also, what's your first lesson today?" Emily asked.  
"I think I have Chemistry." Violet said.  
The three compared timetables and realised that they had most of their lessons together  
"Good. So do we, so come sit next to us, kay?" Emily said.  
"Thank you." Violet said quietly.  
"We'll see you in a few minutes, ok Violet?" Sam asked.  
"Ok." Violet said "But, Sam. Call me "Vi"."  
The three walked off to their separate home rooms, leaving a tiny drop of blood on the floor from Violet's head.

* * *

So, did you like it? This chapter is a little longer than usual thanks to the introduction of Sam and Emily! Will they become Best Friends For Life? we shall see...


End file.
